Unlimited Reasons To Why I Hate Truck Drivers
by ShinyGreenPanda
Summary: Takes place right where Devil's Trap left off. It's my very first fanfiction and isn't great. I'd still like to know what you think.
1. Evil Truck Drivers

**_I hate truck drivers. They are rude, very rude. I have met a few truckers in my day. We traveled a lot it was bound to happen. And they stink. Yeah, they really don't smell that great. No, that is an understatement. They smell horrible. I have so many more things to add to my 'Unlimited reasons to why I hate truck drivers.' But right now the most blindingly obvious one is that, one of those big ugly truck has slammed into the car. Dean's car. The truck driver is a dead man._**

Samuel Winchester couldn't open his eyes. He knew he needed to, but he didn't want to. He mentally wasn't able to. Well, that is what he told himself anyway.

**_Dean. Christ, Dean. I let that thing just do God knows what to him. It dared me to save him. To save the brother that is always saving me. And what did I do? Nothing, nothing at all. I just let it rip into Dean. I let him make Dean bleed. That was a lot of blood. So much of it. So, much of Dean's blood, Winchester's blood. But demon blood? Nope, not a drop of his._**

Sam sighed loudly and opened his eyes. Opened his eyes to see what was left. Despite the fact that his father was closer, Sam checks on his brother first. Not really knowing if he can move he just angles his head toward where he had last seen Dean.

**_Rise and fall. Rise and fall. Why isn't his chest rising and falling?_**

Sam feels a heavy weight on his right shoulder and turns his attention to where the pressure is coming from. Seeing a large hand he knows who's it is.

"Sammy, we need to get out of here. Before the car catches fire. "

**_Catches fire? No, no. Dean would hate that. He precious baby going open in flames. I won't be able to shut him up._**

"Sam! Come on son. We need to get your brother and get out of the car. Hurry! We don't want the car to blow up and create Winchester confetti, do we? "

**_Winchester confetti. That would make Dean laugh. I have to remember that one. Dean will love it._**

John considering the fact that his younger son seemed to be in a state of shock didn't want to push him. But they really did need to get themselves and Dean out of the car.

"Listen, Sam. We need to get out of the car, okay? "

"Okay, okay Dad. "

Pulling him bruised and aching body up. Sam reached for the door, that eased open with it's normal creaking. It wasn't the door that was hit by the dead man truck driver. Sam slid out of the car and balanced himself on the side of the car. John following his youngest sons lead did the same.

Pushing the drivers seat up John leaned in and pulled his eldest son with a strength that amazed Sam.

**_And that ladies and gentlemen is John Winchester. Not stopping until the job is done. No matter how much pain is involved._**

"Help me walk him away from the car. "

The younger man pulled his brothers arm around his right shoulder and John is doing the same with his left. The hunters walked as far as they could before they heard the explosion. John sets down his eldest and tells Sam to sit with him.

Looking towards the Impala John sees that his prediction was right. His son's pride and joy was burning in an angry mass of flames. The oldest hunter hears a heart wrenching sob, that would make even a the coldest marine's eyes blur. He knew without even looking who it came from. His youngest son. John Winchester had seen a lot of horrible things in his life. But this oddly topped them all.

His youngest son was cradling his eldest son's head in his hands. Both young boys bloody and broken. It was a sight that would be burned into his mind right next to his beautiful wife's body burning into eternal flames.

**_He is gone. But you already knew that Sammy boy. You knew, no you felt the second he left his body to be with your mother. No, that isn't right. Dean wasn't the one who left people with broken hearts and minds. You were. You left Dean and Dad for some chance at normalcy. Ha, normal. I am not normal. Well, unless you consider normal being, getting chased by an evil demon from the depths of hell. And then the said big bad demon crashing into you with a big ol' semi, and killing your brother. Killing. He killed Dean. How is that possible? How is your protector gone? Just poof gone. POOF! Jesus, this isn't fair. Why him?_**

Sam set the young warriors head down. Standing up Sam stalked over to John. His father didn't know what his son's reaction would be. He had some idea. He thought that Sam would hit him, yell at him, scream at him telling John that it was his fault that Dean was gone. But what happen John in no way expected.

Darkly Sam says, " We are going to kill this thing. For Mom, for Jess. "Hesitating slightly Sam's eyes darken a shade. " For Dean. "


	2. Evil Paramedics & Nurses

Chapter two

The light bothered him more then anything. He was empty inside now, so what else was there to bother him?

_**I am over hating truck drivers. My new mortal enemy is this damn paramedic. Why can't they just leave me alone? I don't need them. I don't need anybody here. I just need Dean. I need him back here... Dean would probably have already of slapped the paramedic.**_

John looks over when his son laughs at something unknown to him. His living son looked horrible. He looked dead. And really why wouldn't he. His brother, who he had always had by his side, was dead.

_**Uh oh. Dad is giving me that, I know something is wrong with him and I will not stop until I find out what it is, look. Wow, that is a long name for a look. Ouch. **_

"Man, watch what you are doing." Sam says to the paramedic who has just pressed on one of his bruises.

"Sorry, I am just looking for you injuries." The paramedic stumbles over his words.

Sam glares at the young hopeful doctor

_**Okay. Isn't this idiot supposed to make me feel better? Not convince me that he has no idea what he is doing. **_

Sam looks away from the doctor to turn his attention to his father. John had a head wound that didn't look too pretty.

"Uhh, we are going to bring you to the hospital now. It is only.."

"Ten minutes away.." Sam says bitterly.

The paramedic grabs his partner's attention. Together they put the gurney that Sam is laying on in the ambulance. While the young man and women that are treating John's injuries do the same.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter Three

_He could taste the blood in his mouth. The iron taste was always something he hated. Sam sat on the ground holding his stomach and bracing himself for another blow. The young boy saw the older child raising his hand to hit him again._

_"Hey!" _

_Sam looks up to see none other then his older brother there. Protecting him. Again. _

_"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Dean asks the teenager who had the nerve to hit Sammy. _

_The bully wasn't really great with words. So, his action would be stalking over to Dean. He pulls back his arm to send a swing that would have really hurt the younger teen. _

_With reflexes that a fourteen year old shouldn't have, Dean blocks the blow. Giving him the advantage to slip his foot underneath his opponent's and knock him on the ground. _

_With his foot at the base of the older boys neck Dean remains calm. _

_"It would a good idea not to screw with my little brother. Don't ya think?" _

_"Ya. Yeah. Yes." The scared boy answers. _

_Dean removes his foot. "Go, home man." _

_Without a word the bully runs away. _

_"Hey, Sam. You okay?" _

_Picking himself up from the ground the youngest Winchester looks up to Dean. " _

_"Yes, but I don't see why Dad can train me like he did you." Sam whines. _

_"Because, he doesn't think you are ready." _

_"You started training when you were eight, Dean!" Sam exclaims _

_"Different people. Different paces. Don't worry baby brother, Dad will train you. Maybe one day you will be just as good as I am." Dean scoffs "Okay, scratch that. I will always be able to kick your ass." Dean gives Sam his infamous grin _

_"Thanks Dean." Sam says sarcastically. _

_"I don't get why you want to learn how to fight so much anyway. You have me to protect you. What more do you need?" _

_"Yeah, but one day, you won't be there to protect me DEAN!" _

_Sam knows that he has hurt his brother by the look on his face. _

_"Sammy, I am always going to be there for you. Always." Dean says seriously. _

_Sam looks around him. The scenery is changing from a park to a dark dreary alleyway. _

_"What is going on?" _

_Sam looks to where his older brother was. Dean is changing from a 14 year old to the 26 year old he had last seen. _

_"Dean?" _

_"I will always protect you Sammy." _

_"Sam, it's.." _

_"Yeah, it's Sam. I know." Dean laughs bitterly. "I always protected you, no matter what." _

_Not really getting where Dean was going Sam decided to play along. _

_"I know you did Dean. You always did." _

_"But you couldn't do anything for me!" Dean glares at Sam. _

_"Uh, Dean.. What do you mean?" _

_"What do I mean!" Dean says incredulously. "What the hell do you think I mean?" _

_"I am sorry." Sam speaks quietly. _

_Dean laughs. "You're sorry! Well, Sam that isn't going to help me one dn bit! I am dead! Dead Sammy!" _

_"No, no. NO! You can't be!" _

_"Well, I am and it is all your fault. You never come through for me Sam. Never! You left me along with Dad. And for what! A normal life? Well, guess what Sammy, you are a freak. Freaks don't get normal lives." _

_Sam can feel his eyes watering up. "Your not Dean. Dean would never say that." _

_"Aw, wouldn't you like to believe that. You know it is me. I am real. I maybe dead, but I am real." _

_Sam shakes his head. He wasn't willing to believe that this was Dean. _

_"You know it is all your fault, right? Mom's death, Jess'... Mine. It is all because of you. We all died fighting for you. But you did nothing for us. NOTHING!"_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Sam opens his eyes and looks around. He sees white walls every where.

_**Great. I got stuck the funny farm.**_

"Hey, your awake."

Sam turns his head to see a pretty brunette with warm brown eyes.

Sam gives her a friendly grin and she returns it.

"Yeah, I am."

"I am Anna by the way. I would be your nurse" Anna makes her way over to Sam's side.

"It is nice to meet you Anna." Sam says with an unfriendly tone.

Usually Sam is a polite young man, but right now he doesn't really care. All he cared about was if his brother and father were okay.

_**It was a dream it had to be. Please let it be a dream.**_

"Uh, Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to know about the two men I was driving with?"

"Well, the older man is in a few rooms down. He has quite a few injuries, but he will be fine. The surgeon says he is a fighter."

Sam smiles despite himself. It was such a cliche thing to say, but for John Winchester that was the complete truth.

"What about Dean? I bet he is busy flirting with all of the nurses, huh? He flirts a lot. But don't mind it. He is a good guy once you get to know him. Trust me I know. I have known him all my life."

"Sam, I really think you should talk to a doctor about this. I am not great with this sort of thing."

With that the young nurse walks out of the open door.

_**This sort of thing? What does that mean? This sort of thing. She is a really sucky nurse. God, they need way better workers here. **_

Sam was to busy ranting in his mind to notice the older man that just walked in.

"Ahem."

Sam looks up to see a gray haired man with glasses and a white coat on.

"Hello, Sam. I am Dr. Jameson. Anna said I should come and talk to you, about your brother. The young man is your brother, right?"

"Yeah. Dean, Dean is my brother."

"Alright, would you happen to know the older man's name."

"Who? My Dad?"

"He is your father?"

"Yes! What the hell kind of question is that? I said he was my dad."

"What is his name?"

Sam glares at the doctor "You suck. You know that?"

Dr. Jameson chuckles "I have heard that quite a lot actually. But Sam. That is your name right? Sam? I need to know what your fathers name is."

"Yeah, Sam. I am Sam. My fathers name is John."

"Last name?"

"Win... Winters."

"John and Sam Winters. Okay, thank you."

"Dean. Dean is my brother. What about him?"

"I am sorry Sam. He was gone before the ambulance even got there."

"What? No, no, no.." Sam starts to feel a pain in his head. "No, no, not now."

Sam knows that this headache only comes when one thing is happening. Visions.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He can't hear anything, but he knows what is being said.

His dad is in his face. No, the Demon. The Demon is in his face. Talking to him, but stops. Because, Dean has said something. Something Dean like, that always gets him into trouble.

Sam watches as_ John _walks over to Dean. He and Dean start talking. Fueding with words back and fourth. Dean says something. Sam remembers what Dean says that pushes the demon over the edge. _'And I bet you are real pround of your kids too.. O wait, I forgot. I wasted em'._

Dean is bleeding now. Sam can see him begging for John to help him, but he didn't once ask for Sam's help. Not once. Just John.

_**Dean didn't need me. He knew even if I tried I wouldn't have been able to do a thing.**_

Sam sees John taking control of the demon long enough for the telekentic hold on Sam to let go. Sam sees himself rolling over to the Colt and grabbing it.

Sam is shooting John in the leg now. Sam goes over to Dean first. He can't hear him, but he knows Dean tells him to go check on dad.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Now they are in the car. Sam is driving. Sam can hear what is going on around him now. Although he is ignoring what is being said. He sees himself looking back at Dean and then bac to the road. That's when it happens, BAM! The semi truck has crashed into right side of the car. He can see Dean in the backseat. Sam doesn't look at anyone else. Doesn't really care, he knows how he and his dad end up.

Sam feels like he is seating in the backseat with Dean. His brother is still alive. Sam tries to reach out to Dean, but he isn't really there. So, that was a pointless action.

Somehow, Dean knows he is there. Sam knows Dean can feel him there. Dean could always find Sam if he really wanted to. He could always feel Sam there.

Sam starts mumbling "It's okay Dean. I am here. It's okay. I will save you. You will be alright."

Sam can feel the tear rolling down his cheek as he watches his brother fade away from the world. He watches as Dean dies.

"DEAN! DEAN! NO!"

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"NO DEAN! You can't leave! You can't! Please come back! Please come back.."

Sam feels an arm on his. He starts shaking trying to get free of the grasp, but finds that he is stuck..

"Sam! Calm down! We need you to calm down."

Sam feels a needle going into his arm and his body calms down. While his mind is full of questions running everywhere.

Taking himself away from Visionland, Sam opens his eyes to see he has restraints on. Dr. Jameson and Anna are standing around his bed along with a few unknown faces.

"Good Sam. There you go, just calm down." Anna says with a soothing voice.

"I am fine... I am fine now." Sam speaks still a little shaken up.

"Alright, Sam. I gave you some drugs that should keep you calm for awhile."

"Uh, thanks?" Sam didn't know what to say. So, thanking the doctor seemed to be the only thing to do.

"I am kind of tired. Would you all mine taking these off." Sam says attempting to left up his arms. But failing because of the restraints on his arms and legs.

"Sorry, Sam. We will have to keep them on for a little while longer. Until we know that you won't have another... Episode.." Dr. Jameson says in a know it all tone.

"We will leave you be. So, you can sleep." Everyone, but Anna walks out.

"If you need anything just push this button." Anna says while placing the emergancy button in Sam's hand.

Sam watches the attractive women leave.

The young hunter closes his eyes, but doesn't go to sleep. He just lies there. Thinking about what life was like. With Dad, himself and Dean.


End file.
